Learn to love again
by Cwcamper02
Summary: After finding out that two teenagers, Mike Wheeler and Jane Hopper, are having a baby at ages 17(Mike), and 16(Jane), the two now have to deal with raising a baby at a young age, and, potentially running for the Bad men who might try to capture Mike and Elevens baby, thinking it may have powers of its own. Stay tuned for lots of angst and fluff from all your favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1- Got caught

**A/N: So this is another new story, not giving up on the Mileven "one-shots" story, just need suggestions, cause I'm not updating it based on my suggestions, just you guys' ideas. This, however, is a new story about Mike and Eleven during High School and having to deal with teenage pregnancy, running away from the bad men, and being with their friends. So I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to right reviews for the one-shots story!**

 **-Cwcamper02**

 ** _Hawkins, Indiana, 1987_**

 ** _Junior year of High School_**

Mike Wheeler woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily. Trying not to strain himself, due to his sore muscles. He had just woke up from having a 'great' night with his Girlfriend, Jane Hopper. They had been officially dating since freshman year and they finally were getting more relaxed with each other. Enough so to participate in intercourse.

The 17 year old boy looked over to his favorite person in the world,who was 16 years old, turning 17 soon, who was lying right next to him as they slept that evening.

"El? El are you awake?,"he nudged at the girl beside him.

"Mike...it's too early to wake up," she said in a groggy, "not-ready-to-get-up-yet" voice.

"Come on El, you need to get up so I can take you home before Hopper notices you gone.

Mike continuously poked and prodded, jokingly, at his Girlfriend trying to wake her sleeping figure. She eventually got up, five minutes later, and moved to pick her clothes up off the floor from the previous night.

After the two teens were dressed and ready to leave, Mike glanced at the clock and noticed it said, "9:47 pm." "Oh shit!," he exclaimed, noticing how late it was. "Your Dad will be home in less than fifteen minutes!,"he yelled with urgency.

The two teens scrambled to get the last things they needed before heading to Mikes car. Once they were on the road, Mike booked it back to the Chiefs cabin was, just passed the border of the town of Hawkins.

"We'll never make it!," the girl kept telling her stressed Boyfriend as he sped dow the road. Mike had gotten a 55' Chevy Bel Air from his grandparents as a 'passing top of his class' award at the end of his Sophomore year of High School. He loved the car. And boy could it go fast. They were speeding down the road around 60-70 mph when he skid to a halt at the edge of the woods that concealed Hoppers grandfathers old hunting cabin. The two teenagers quickly hopped out of Mikes Chevy and ran through the woods as fast as they could.

It was usually a five minute walk to get to the cabin, but if they ran, they'd be lucky if they made it in three.

Once they made it to the cabin, they were relieved to see that Hopper was nowhere to be seen. The two sighed in relief as they unlocked the door to the cabin, and stepped inside.

"That was a close one," said Mike, out of breath from the run.

"Yeah, definitely," El returned with a slight chuckle of relief.

"Come on, lets watch some TV before you Dad gets home. Five minutes into watching a show, Hopper knocked on the door with the secret knock, "twice, once, then three times," before El unlocked the many locks that ran the length of the cabins door. Hopper stumbled in, Mike noticing all the groceries he was carrying, decided to help cover up what they had done that evening, by helping the 47 year old many carry the many bags of food that he had brought in.

"Here let me help you with that, Sir," Mike said with a shaky voice.

"Thanks Wheeler, just put them on the table and the counter.

Mike followed the old Police Chiefs instructions, and put the groceries in their designated spots he was told to put them in. El had been standing idly by, waiting to greet he adoptive father when he was done putting away all the groceries.

"How was your day you two?," said the older man with a jokingly tone in his voice.

"It was, 'great,'" said the boy with a slight sarcastic tone.

"How so?," the older man asked, picking up on the hints in the younger boys tone.

"Well for starters, we met with the guys, and Maxine, and went spent some time at the arcade together. Then, we all went to see the the new 'Jaws: The Revenge' movie with the Party. After that we ate a late lunch, and went our separate ways, except for me and El, we hung out here and watched TV until you came home. And now we're here!," explained Mike, trying to cover up what they had really done after their late lunch.

"Uh, huh, well I hope you kids had fun, Mike are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure, I can stay fro a bit, what are you planning on making, Sir,?" Mike asked in a slightly scared voice.

"I was thinking maybe Chicken, and maybe some rice. Would you mind coming with me for a second Mike.," Hopper said with a stern voice.

Mike was now scared shitless. What did the Chief want with him? Did he know what they really did? Mike was silently preparing himself for his inevitable fate.

The Chief had pulled him into Els room, whilst El was still putting some groceries away.

"Son, I know what you really did tonight," the boy swallowed hard at the Chiefs statement. Oh god he was gonna get it now.

"Of course I don't like you having sex with my daughter, honestly, if you didn't mean so damn much to that girl, I'd beat you senseless right now. But she's hate me for that, so I'll cut you some slack. Did you at least use protection?," the older man asked with a serious face.

The ONE time Mike hadn't used protection, and it just so happened it was the ONE time the Chief had questioned him about it. Mike was so dead. So, so dead.

"Uhhhhh...," was all he could say. He couldn't muster himself the courage to tell the Chief of Police, that he had sex with his only, adopted daughter, and didn't use protection, what if he had knocked her up? What if he had gotten her pregnant? All these thoughts were running through Mikes head as the Chief grabbed Mike by the collar, and pinned him up against one of Els bed posts.

"You knocked up my daughter! And you didn't use protection! What the HELL is wrong with you Wheeler! You better hope to GOD, she isn't pregnant, or I swear on my life I will gut you like a fish!," the older mans words cut through Mikes ears like a razor blade. What if he was right? What if she is pregnant? He's not ready to be a father. And she's not ready to be a mother yet either.

"Uh, Sir, I'm so sorry, I just forgot this one time, I swear!," the boy said, stuttering over his words. God this was an embarrassing argument. He was literally talking to the father of the girl he just had sex with earlier that night, about having sex with his daughter earlier that night.

"Your telling me this isn't the first time you had sex with my daughter!?," said Hopper, furious at what he'd just found out. "I thought of all people, I could trust YOU the most Wheeler!," he said with a menacing tone.

"You CAN trust me, Sir, I love your daughter, and she loves me, I would never do anything to hurt her, you know that!," he said, trying not to get punched in the face by the angry Police Chief waving his fist in front of him.

El had heard the conversation the two men were having in her room. She unlocked the door to her own room, which had been previously locked due to their impending conversation. She walked in and pulled her Dad away from her Boyfriend with her mind, and set each of them down on the floor in front of her bed. She didn't like hearing her favorite person in the world fighting with the only Dad she ever new (besides Papa, but that doesn't count).

"Knock it off you two! Yes Dad, me and Mike had sex, and it's not the first time! I love Mike and he loves me. And yes, we forgot protection, but it's fine! Right?," she stated towards the two men standing in front of her.

"No El it's not fine! You could be pregnant for fucks sake! El what were you thinking? And YOU! Get out of my house! NOW!," Hopper yelled at the boy who was seemingly in shock in front of him.

Mike quickly gathered his things, and kissed his Girlfriend goodbye, and got in his car to go home.

El turned to her father, mad that he had just kicked Mike out, when he could have helped settle the argument. She was so mad at her father, that she kicked him out of her room, slamming her door with her mind, locking it, then jumping on her bed and cried into her pillow until her eyes turned puffy.

 ** _2 Days Later_**

El had started to go to Mikes house after school that day. For she had some news to tell him, hopefully he won't be...too mad...


	2. Chapter 2- Trying to understand

**A/N: Thanks to YCC2541111 for my first review, thanks man. Make sure to leave reviews on suggestions of what to do in the next chapter!**

 **-Cwcamper02**

 ** _Mike Wheelers House_**

 ** _2 Days Later_**

Eleven arrived at Mikes house after school on Tuesday. After their Mike and Hoppers conversation on Sunday, El was a little timid about going to Mikes house, in fear that her Dad might get mad at her. She hates it when people are mad at her.

El approached the outside basement door and gave it a knock. She hated having to wait outside, out of fear that the Bad men might get her, and she really needed to talk to Mike about something...important.

After a few moments of waiting, Mike quickly unlocked the basement door, and greeted his Girlfriend on the other side. He could tell something was wrong, she was less cheery than usually. That was strange in itself, it seemed as if El was always happy, but not today.

"Oh hey El," said the boy, still trying to fix his hair from suddenly jerking up from the basement couch at the sound of knocking on the door.

Mike had gotten out of school at the end of the day like most kids in the school, there was no AV club meeting that day. But El stayed after school to finis a test that she had not completed in time for the final bell. Mike had thought that was the reason she appeared at his house after school that day. So he let her into the basement of his house. She loved this place. It was the first place he had brought here when he found her out in the rain on Mirkwood the night of Wills disappearance.

"Come on in beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Did I do something wrong,?" he kept asking the girl, persistent to find out what was plaguing her.

"I-I need to tell you something, something...important."

Mike began to worry. What could be so important that she seemed so worried? He sat her down on the couch he had previously been laying on, doing his homework for that day, when she hit him with a question that he was confused as to why she even asked it.

"Do you love me,? she said with a stutter.

"What? Of course I do EL, you know that. Do you love me?," he asked, seriously getting worried at this point.

"Yes, of course I do. I was just making sure that you would be able to handle the information that I'm about to share with you.," Mike was really getting anxious now. What was she so worried about? He had to know.

"Uh, of course I can El. What is it?," he asked whilst choking on his words.

El reached into her purse, hesitating slightly, as she pulled out three white sticks.

Oh God, Mike new what was going on now. She opened up her boyfriends hand and placed the three sticks into it gently.

Mike raised one of the sticks to his eye so he could read it.

 **/**

Two lines. The telltale sign of pregnancy.

Mike had no words. He was in shock.

He picked up another one of the white sticks.

 **/**

He picked up the last one.

 **/**

At this point, Mike was frozen. Not frozen cold, to the touch. Frozen. Like when the feeling you get when you see something scary. The hair on the back of your neck stands up. You get goosebumps in your arms and legs. Frozen still.

Mike leans back in his seat. Dropping the three white sticks to the floor. He could not believe what he was seeing. He was going to be a Dad.

"H-H-Have y-you told y-your Dad-d yet?," Mike said shakily.

Trying to hold back tears, "N-No I haven't yet.," she says before breaking into tears.

"I', so sorry Mike," she said before crying into his shoulder.

"No, No El don't you DARE be sorry do you here me, I love you, I should have wore protection and I'm sorry, I'm putting you through this, I'm the one who should be sorry, not you El.," said Mike, trembling at the thought.

"What are we going to do Mike?," she asked him, confused as to what their life will be like now.

"I-I don't know," he said, still trembling, starting to cry.

"You-You need to tell your Dad, the sooner the better, I already know he's going to kill me," Mike said, trying to comfort the mother of his child. God it pained him to hear those thoughts in his head.

"Y-Yeah, we should, you should come with me," she said stuttering on her words.

"Yeah, I'll-I'll come too."

The two got into Mikes Chevy Bel Air and started to drive to Hoppers cabin.

As they leave Hawkins, El couldn't help but notice something.

"Hawkins, Indiana"

That made her think of something terrible, something that made her skin crawl.

She turned to Mike and said blatantly, "What if it has powers too."

This thought began to plague Mikes mind too. What if the Bad men came for their child? It wasn't even born yet, but they already started to feel a connection to the thought that they would have a lovable baby in a few months. But all those happy thought moved to the back of theirs minds as they pulled up to the edge of the woods in front of Hoppers cabin. Then they thought of how they CAN'T have a baby right now. No matter how much they might already feel a connection with it, the thought of them being 17 and 16, having a baby made them shiver.

They got out of the car and started walking through the dense woods. Mike looked over to his Girlfriend, still looking shocked at the fact that she was pregnant, who could blame her? He tried to comfort her.

"Hey El, we're going to be great parents, YOU'RE going to be a great mother.," he said with a confident tone in his voice.

"You think so," she asked as a slight grin formed on her lips.

"I know so," he said with a small small creeping on his own lips.

As they approach the cabin, Mike can feel the goosebumps forming on the back of his neck. He started to form second thoughts, but knew well he couldn't turn around and run away from this problem.

They stood on the porch before knocking. Looking each other in the eyes. "It's going to be okay, okay?," Mike said to the only person he'd ever loved. "Okay," is all she replied, as Mike inserted the secret knock upon the hard wood surface of the old cabins door.

"Twice. Once. Then three times."

It took Hopper a second to stand up from his spot on the couch, beer in hand, as he walked over to the many locks that ran the length of the cabin door. As he opened the door, he was not surprised to see Michael Wheeler standing behind his daughter at his cabin. The kid was always with her.

"Hey sweetie, Mike, what brings you here?," he said with a stern voice.

"Uh, thats what we're here to talk about...,"

"Oh God this doesn't sound good," Hopper admitted, trying not to already get mad at the two. He din't even know what was wrong yet, so how could he?

"You might want to sir for this," Eleven said briskly, pointing to the chair in the living room.

The three of them moved into the living room of the cabin. Mike and El sat next to each other on the couch, while Hopper sat down in his La-Z boy.

"Dad," she said quietly.

"Me and Mike are...having a baby.," she said timidly, awaiting her Dads fury.

Hopper stood forward blankly, no expression on his face. Then all of the sudden, he jumped up and grabbed Mike by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WHEELER! WHAT, YOU CAN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS LONG ENOUGH AROUND MY DAUGHTER TO NOT GET HER FUCKING PREGNANT, YOU STUPID PEICE OF SHIT!," he yelled at the boy, pushing his back hard into the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I-I didn't mean-too!," gasped the boy, trying to breathe.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHEELER! YOUR SEVENTEEN AND SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!," the Chief kept yelling at Mike, whilst pinning him against the wall so hard it left a dent.

"Dad stop!," El yelled at her Dad, whilst using her powers to pry him away from her favorite person.

"Let go of me El!," he yelled as she pulled him away from Mike.

"Dad just listen! You should be happy!," she said, trying to convince Hopper that this was somewhat a good thing.

"Are you kidding me! This not a good thing!"

"Just try to understand!"

"I don't Eleven I don't understand!"

"Don't call me Eleven, Dad," she said sternly.

"El, honey I'm sorry, this is just not a good time right now!," he said apologising.

"If you're not happy for us, fine, you won't ever get to see it then," she said blatantly before grabbing Mikes hand and walking out the door...

 **A/N: So heres another chapter, I hope you like it. I won't be posting as frequently as today, but I'll try to get anywhere from 2 to 4 done a week, maybe more, maybe less, I'm not certain the schedule yet. But I hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave a review for your suggestions!**

 **-Cwcamper02**


End file.
